Steroid-Bambi
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Lily is worried for her life and her family's life that Halloween night. So James takes matters into his own hands. Who said the "dark lord" was undefeatable?


_**House Competition 2017**_

 _ **House: Slytherin**_

 _ **Category: Theme**_

 _ **Prompt: Holding hands"**_

 _ **Word Count: approx 837**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

"No!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms to her side in emphasis, "No! It won't be 'okay' like you say, alright?"

James sighed. "Lily, calm down, would you?" he tried consoling her.

"Calm down!? James, how can I be calm at a time like this? Our lives, our _lives_ are in danger!" she almost shouted. James could see helplessness behind her fury.

"...H-Harry's life… I only want him to live in a peaceful place, a place without fighting...like a normal child, I…." Lily's voice trailed off, and she looked at her only son, asleep in his cradle, breathing softly. She reached out and gently took his small, soft hand in her own, and stroked it, her eyes worried and scared. "...I don't want him to get hurt," she said quietly, her lips quivering as she looked at the calm and peaceful face of her one year old.

James sighed again, deeper this time. "It'll all be okay, Lils, it'll all be okay…" Stressed and tense, he ran a hand through his untidy hair.

Lily turned around to face him. "This is _Voldemort_ we're talking about," she whispered, "Tell me—" Her voice cracked, "J-James, look into my eyes and tell me it will be okay," her eyes brimmed with tears now, and her face was frightened.

James swallowed, "It'll….It'll...be…" his voice trailed off. Biting his lip, James reached out and held his wife's smaller hand in his own. "It'll be okay, Lily, I promise. Our son, Harry… he'll be okay... _we'll_ be okay," he added softly.

A tear ran down Lily's cheek. James forced a small smile for her sake. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Don't cry, Lily," he whispered, brushing off the tear and looking lovingly at her, his hazel eyes determined. "It'll all be okay, don't worry….We'll all be okay..." He wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek against her hair.

"I promise."

…

"Run, Lily, run! It's him! Take Harry, and go! I'll hold him off! Run!"

The Dark Lord was swiftly crossing the garden, smirking as he reached the porch and put a hand on the door handle.

James was breathing heavily on the other side, his face pale as he pressed himself against the door.

The air was suddenly thick and tense. _Lily, go! Please be safe,_ James thought, searching frantically for his wand. The Dark Lord was on the other side of the door, and James had made the very clever decision of leaving his wand upstairs on his bed.

 _Great job, Prongs. At a time like this, that's the best you can do. Think fast– you're a Marauder!– you're Prongs!– you're– wait, what? You're...Prongs..?_ James eyes widened.

Voldemort waved his wand, slamming open the door, ready to fight the Potters. The smirk on his face grew as he stepped inside. He was prepared for every attack, every angle, every spell, but utter amazement and bafflement was certainly not one of them.

Standing in front of him, looking curiously at him, was a _stag_.

 _What the—_ The Dark Lord looked at the creature in shock. He would never have expected this. Was it a very clever escape plan– or was it a trick? Had the Potters ever really been here? What should he do? Before he could decide, the stag stomped its legs against the floor and letting out a low snarl.

Voldemort didn't realize what was going on until all hell broke loose. The damn thing growled at him before charging at top speed, its long antlers pointed at him like swords.

A gasp escaped the Dark Lord just as one of the sharp antlers went tearing into his eye.

He had made a very terrible mistake in dropping his wand in shock, only realizing the monumental dilemma when he was pushed roughly to the floor by the damn thing.

As he tried to reach his wand, he, the Dark Lord, the one who made muggles tremble, who made Death Eaters shrink back in fright, who brought fear into the hearts of even the greatest of wizards, realized that he was being trampled to death by the hooves of a fucking deer.

…

"You're a genius!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning madly and toasting James for the tenth time. "A fucking genius, Prongs! You make us proud, lad! You'll go down in history as the person who killed the dark lordy!"

James rolled his eyes as Sirius continued rambling. It was evident that his friend had decided to stop and celebrate first, and had left the immense relief and tiredness for later.

Remus grinned at Sirius and took a swig of his beer. "Clearly he will, Padfoot."

Lily, who sat next to him, nodded her head earnestly. "Voldemort is dead. Trampled to his death by steroid-Bambi."


End file.
